A widely used Micro-Electro-Mechanical System/Sensor (MEMS) device for force detection and measurement employs a mechanical capacitive readout force accelerometer having a capacitive output proportional to the force applied. In one such accelerometer, one or more capacitors are formed on a proof mass suspended by one or more flexures. The proof mass is suspended in an instrument frame. A force applied to the proof mass along a particular axis will cause displacement of the proof mass relative to the frame. This displacement varies the capacitive output. The force applied to the proof mass is quantified by measuring a resultant change in capacitive output. Determining the applied force based on change in capacitance is known as open-loop operation.
By contrast, a closed-loop accelerometer achieves higher performance by using a feedback loop to cancel the movement of the proof mass, thus keeping the mass nearly stationary. Ideally, the capacitance output stays constant in the closed-loop accelerometer. To maintain a constant output, a proportional reaction force is generated to oppose the motion of the proof mass displaced from the neutral or zero displacement point when the proof mass is subjected to an action (external) force. Instead of using the change in capacitance to determine the action force applied to the mass, the action force is determined based on the reaction force necessary to maintain the proof mass in the neutral position. An example of a conventional (non-MEMS) closed-loop, flexure-type accelerometer is the Q-FLEX® manufactured by Honeywell International, Inc.
The reaction force applied to the proof mass can be generated using a magnetic field in combination with an electrical field. In such a device, the accuracy of the measurements outputted by the MEMS device depends on the properties of the magnetic field, in particular, the strength and uniformity of the magnetic field.